


Anything You Want Baby

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, basically it's zaynie's birthday!! wooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically birthday sex ensues along with a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want Baby

Zayn slowly opened his eyes and was met with the familiar presence of Liam’s strong arms around him. He smiled as he let out a yawn. Sunshine was coming through their closed curtains and Zayn made a mental note to buy darker colored curtains. Just as he was about to pull the fallen blanket up, Zayn felt Liam kiss his neck.

Zayn giggled. “Li, you know that’s my ticklish spot.”

Liam smiled against the nape of the raven-haired boy’s neck. “Happy birthday baby,” he said, his voice always extra deep in the morning. He flattened his hand against Zayn’s stomach and slowly stroked. “My baby’s twenty-one now.”

Blushing, Zayn turned over in Liam’s arms so that the two boys were facing each other. Zayn lightly stroked Liam’s beard, the coarse hair leaving a tickling sensation on his fingers. “Thanks Liam. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Liam let out a deep laugh. He lay back on his back and stretched his arms and legs out. “Well I guess I have all day to prove that to you.”

Zayn sat up against the headboard and smiled at the boy lying next to him. “You don’t have to prove anything. You’re always great to me.”

Liam shrugged. “Well maybe I want to be extra great to you since it’s your birthday.” He patted his lap and winked at Zayn. “I think it’s time for you to get your first present.”

“God yeah,” Zayn said quickly as he scooted over and sat on Liam’s lap. The younger boy was already hard underneath Zayn. Zayn responded back by grinding down on Liam, loving the friction between them. 

Running his large hands on Zayn’s sides, Liam moaned at the sight and feel of Zayn on him. “Do you need me to open you up?” He asked softly.

Zayn shook his head no. “Nah, I’m still good from last night.”

Liam smiled as he thought of all the fun they had. “Good.” He pulled Zayn down so that they were now kissing. Liam slipped his tongue between Zayn’s lips as his hand slowly trailed down Zayn’s backside. He pressed a finger between Zayn’s cheeks and moaned into the kiss as he felt around in Zayn’s hole.

Slowly pressing a finger in, Liam wiggled it around until Zayn broke the kiss. 

“Fuck,” Zayn let out. “Stop being a tease.”

“Anything you want, birthday boy.” Liam quickly added another finger and began scissoring Zayn. The older boy was coming undone on Liam’s fingers and he began grinding down on them.

“I told you I’m ready,” Zayn said in a hoarse voice.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Liam responded.

“I’m fine!” The older boy insisted.

Liam shrugged and grabbed his cock. He positioned it at Zayn’s entrance and took a deep breath before he bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Zayn moaned as he suddenly became very full.

“Mmmmmm.” Zayn’s tight walls felt like heaven to Liam. Waiting a few seconds, Liam slowly began to move as he brought Zayn down onto his chest, cradling him. 

“Harder,” Zayn begged.

Liam began thrusting his hips in time to Zayn moving his hips. Slipping a hand between them, Liam grabbed Zayn’s cock in his hand and swiftly began jerking him off. He thumbed at the head as Zayn began whimpering.

“I’m gonna come,” Zayn said in a strained voice. Not long after he said that, he came in Liam’s hand. Collapsing on Liam, Zayn nuzzled into his neck.

Liam placed his feet flat on the bed and began fucking into Zayn hard and fast. He soon felt a tightening in his stomach and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. With one last thrust that had Zayn crying, Liam came in him.

“Fuck,” the brown-haired boy let out. He kissed Zayn’s forehead as he began stroking his dark black hair. 

“Damn Liam,” Zayn said with a laugh, “that was probably the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

Liam felt proud of himself. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Zayn repositioned himself so that his head was lying on Liam’s chest, looking into the younger boy’s eyes. “Liked it? I loved it. I’m not sure anything will be able to top that surprise.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” Zayn nodded. Liam gave a mischievous glare as he said, “We’ll see about that.”

Confused, Zayn watched as Liam reached into his pillow and held something in his hand. “Li, what’s that?”

Liam smiled but didn’t say anything. He slowly opened his fingers and Zayn gasped at what was in hand. Liam gently lifted the box lid open. “Will you marry me?”

Zayn’s mouth hung open. Inside the box was a silver diamond ring that was engraved with _L + Z forever_ with two diamonds aligning the words. “Liam…. I…. I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes?”

“Hell yes!” Zayn said happily.

Liam smiled triumphantly as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Zayn’s finger. It was a perfect fit.

Zayn admired the ring before giving Liam a kiss. “I change my mind,” Zayn said after a few minutes.

Liam froze. “What? What do you mean you change your mind?” He asked worriedly.

“Not about the engagement,” Zayn said with a giggle.

Liam let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god, you had me scared there for a second, Zaynie.”

“I changed my mind about my best gift; this one _definitely_ tops it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not that great with smut (lol) but I REALLY wanted to write something for Zayn's birthday because he's like my favorite person in the whole wide world! (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> and I hoped you enjoy this. have a lovely day! HAPPY ZAYN DAY


End file.
